Life As I Knew It
by Twilight Flames
Summary: Kagome Higurashi thought her life was boring... Until a certain teenage boy moved in across the street. (AU)


Life As I Knew It

By E.S.B, otherwise known as Twilight Flames.

Dedication: To my Mom who loves me. (She told me to put that on there)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in the slightest.

Chapter One: A New Neighbor

Kagome Higarashi watched as her brother, Souta, ate his three hamburgers in less than a minute. Yup, life as usual. Once she was done watching the spectacle, and her brother complaining of still being hungry, she began digging into her salad. Mrs. Higarashi came to the table from looking out the window.

"It seems the Moores are selling their house," she said as she sat down.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, she couldn't imagine why the old couple who had lived across the street from them for so long, was moving. Her eyebrows straitened, it didn't really concern her, her only problem was getting all the school assignments done on time.

She finished her salad, completed a book report, and studied the evil math. Her homework being done, she watched a little television, and went to bed.

'_Yes,'_ she thought, _'the only thing I have to worry about is my school work.'_ On that thought, she drifted to sleep.

A few days later, when she got home from school, her Mom told her that they were about to get a new neighbor.

"Are there any kids about my age?" she asked excitedly. There hadn't been any kids living nearby for a long time.

"There is one kid, a teenage boy a year or two older than you."

Kagome's excitement smoldered, she wasn't particularly interested in having some obnoxious teenage boy across the street.

'_Oh well, it won't impact my life very much.'_

A week later, the new family had moved in, but Kagome hadn't even been introduced to anyone in it.

It was a Saturday, and she'd finished her homework. She glanced out the window and saw that the teenage boy was sitting on his front porch, and she decided to meet him.

She was about to open the door, when she grew nervous. She dashed to her Mom's room.

"Hey Mom, how should I greet a teenage boy?"

Mrs. Higarashi smiled at her nervous daughter.

"How about you start with 'hello'?"

"Then what?"

"You introduce yourself, he introduces himself, and either you start a conversation, or you walk away."

"Thanks, Mom!" she said as she dashed away.

Mrs. Higarashi chuckled at her daughter retreating form. _'Kids these days, don't even know how to say hello to a member of the opposite gender.'_

Kagome approached the opposite yard. The boy wore a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, and comfortable looking jeans.

"Hello!" she called.

The boy, who had been gazing at the clouds, looked up as if just noticing her presence.

"Hi," he answered.

"My name's Kagome, I live across the street," she said, gesturing towards her house.

"Yeah, I've seen you riding your bike. I'm Inuyasha. Do you like rock music? I've heard it coming from your house."

"Yup," she blushed a little, "I suppose I do turn the speakers up pretty loud."

From there, the conversation went to favorite bands, to computer games, to favorite books.

Kagome looked at her watch.

"Sorry, I need to go. Bye!" She waved as she ran to her house.

'_Feh.'_

When Kagome reached her house, Souta greeted her.

"So, did you meet the new guy?"

"Yeah, he likes that computer game you play all the time, Age of... What?"

"Age of Empires?" said Souta, growing excited.

"Yeah, that's it, he said he was pretty good at it."

"Awesome! Maybe he can give me some tips!"

Sure enough, the next day after school, Souta went across the street to Inuyasha's house. It was a few hours till he came back.

"Inuyasha is _so_ cool! Well, sometimes he's pretty irritable, but anyway. He taught me some cheat codes, so now I don't have to worry about getting enough gold!"

"Cool," she answered unenthusiastically.

"Tomorrow, he's going to teach me how to play a game on his X-box!"

"Whoop-di-doo," she said sarcastically.

Nearly every day for the next week, Souta went to Inuyasha's house. Kagome grew curious about what exactly they did. So she finally reached a decision.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to Inuyasha's house with you."

"'Kay."

The next day, after finishing their homework, Kagome and Souta walked across the street to Inuyasha's house. They walked across the yard and to the front door, where Souta rang the doorbell.

_Ding-Dong!_

A middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Can we speak to Inuyasha?"

"Oh, sure thing." She turned to call into the house.

"Inuyasha! Your little friend, Souta, has come to visit!"

Hearing nothing, she told them to wait a minute and closed the door.

The door opened, and they were confronted by the black-haired teenager.

"Yo."

"Hey Inuyasha, can we come in?"

"Sure," he said, backing out of the doorway.

"Inuyasha, can we fight in the backyard again?" asked Souta.

"Sure," Inuyasha answered, leading them to his backyard.

When he opened the door to his backyard, Kagome nearly gasped. There was a swimming pool on one side, and a king-sized trampoline on the other. The trampoline was benefiting from the shade of two trees it was under. And there was lots of space, carpeted by lush green grass.

Inuyasha walked over to a corner where he picked up strong sticks. He tossed one to Souta, who caught it without too much trouble.

"Or did you want to fight first?"

Kagome looked at the stick.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, I'll take it easy on you," Inuyasha said, getting into the correct stance. "Not that I'll let you win or anything."

'_He thinks girls are weak! I'll show him!'_

Kagome took a grip on her stick and also got into a stance.

"Okay, on the count of three, we start. You ready?"

Kagome nodded.

"One, two, three!"

End of chapter one.

So, what'd you think? This is my first fic, so feedback is very important. I will except, and perhaps even apply, constructive criticism, but no flames please! Perhaps when I'm more confident, I will simply laugh at flames, but please be nice for now.

My goal is to update every four to six days, but I won't update if I don't have at least seven reviews. Later, my review goal might be changed depending on whether or not people like my fic.

Also, I will try to make chapters longer if I get lots of reviews.

So, review!


End file.
